


crashed the wedding

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Oh Sehun, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Sehun reallyreallyregrets rsvp-ing yes to his ex's wedding. Not just one ex, but the only two exes he ever loved, are getting married in front of him. It's the most humiliating and painful experience of his life - until one of them says his name at the alter instead of his betrothed.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	crashed the wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/gifts).



> kinda inspired by crashed the wedding by busted !
> 
> happy birthday kumquat !!

Sehun sits in the pew, silent. His suit is too tight, he’s sitting right under an air vent, and the kid behind him keeps kicking him right in the small of his back. This couldn’t be any worse, he muses. He’s watching his two exes - the only two men he’s dated that he could say he definitely loved - get married. He’s surrounded by family he’s met before as their boyfriend and now he’s nothing but a plus one to fill a table. Especially after Sehun was the one to _introduce_ them to each other. It’s humiliating and he really can’t figure out why he rsvped yes to this damn thing. He tugs his collar, shifting a little closer to the end of the pew and leaning slightly against the arm; the draft only hits his left arm like this and he silently sighs in relief. He needs this ceremony to hurry up so he can immediately get out of here before the party. He really can’t handle seeing them together, _married_ , and talking to him like nothing is happening. 

Chanyeol and Jongin are good people and Sehun really wants to pay his congratulations properly. But Sehun has suffered enough humiliation today and the evening only promises annoying family members making snide remarks or getting so drunk he ruins the party. Or both.

He tries to distract himself; Jongin’s niece and nephew look adorable at the altar. He can imagine how excited they were, how they probably demanded and begged to be a part of the wedding. Somehow, Chanyeol got Toben in, who’s currently asleep behind one of the flower stands. Sehun misses playing with Toben, chasing him around the house playing fetch for hours on end. 

“Repeat after me, Jongin. I take thee, Park Chanyeol.”

“I take thee, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun freezes.

He can feel every pair of eyes on him. Even Toben is now staring at him. He swallows and refuses to look at the altar. He matches Toben’s gaze, invoking some ancient pact he and the dog had about a staring contest when he used to live with Chanyeol. He just misheard, he’s over anxious and he’s panicking and now he’s hearing things. Yeah. Jongin wouldn’t say his name right now. 

“Is there… Is there a problem?” The priest’s voice sounds much smaller, tentative and confused. Nope, Jongin really just said Sehun’s name up there. For once in his life, Sehun really hates being so tall - no amount of slowly curling up out of sight will save him this time. He gently taps his heel on the church floor, begging with his entire being for the floor to swallow him up. 

Chanyeol stalks past, back down the aisle. Jongin rushes after him and Sehun internally groans. The church doors swing shut behind them and the entire wedding party is suddenly mumbling amongst themselves. Eyes are still on him but most have left. Sehun dares to turn his head slightly to peek at the doors. He’s sat in the middle of the hall; it won’t take him too long to get the fuck out of there; suddenly, he’s not despising his long legs.

Someone stands up; Sehun vaguely notices that it’s Chanyeol’s dad. He’s started yelling at Jongin’s parents and everyone turns to see the commotion. Sehun takes his chance. In one movement, he’s on his feet and striding towards the door, as wide and as fast as his legs will let him without looking like he’s doing anything shady. He doesn’t want the wedding party to think he’s running off to fuck Jongin or something. He gets a few glares but mostly goes unnoticed. He collapses against the wall next to the doors once they swing shut, letting out a deep breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Jongin-” Sehun pauses and looks up at the large crucifix on the wall, wincing. “Sorry. Rough day. Please don’t send a lightning bolt down on me or something, I think there’s enough... excitement here today. I know Chanyeol’s parents would probably love to see that though so if you do, can you just make sure the guy filming this whole thing gets a good angle?”

Sehun is suddenly very aware of someone staring at him again and he hunches his shoulders. Great, now he’s made a massive fool of himself in front of whoever’s out here. Did someone from the hall come out here and now he’s about to get a direct punch to the face? He didn’t even _do_ anything, if he gets punched here, he’s definitely suing. 

He turns his head, ready to dive out the way of a fist. His blood turns ice cold. 

Jongin and Chanyeol are standing at the entrance of the church - blocking his way out - staring at him. Sehun half raises a hand and waves, feeling like the world’s biggest fool. They both wave back a little and Sehun looks away. He glances at the crucifix, begging it to give him another way out when he hears footsteps.

Looking up, Chanyeol is crossing the space between them and Sehun quickly walks back, hands up. “Hey, hey, I did nothing I just showed up because I got an invitation and it felt like the right thing to do-”

Chanyeol’s lips smashing against his was not what he expected. He gets crushed between the wall behind him and Chanyeol’s body.

Sehun doesn’t know what to _do_. Jongin, Chanyeol’s fiance, is standing right there, on his wedding day watching Chanyeol kiss him, Chanyeol’s ex. Chanyeol just watched Jongin declare he wants to take Oh Sehun to all of their family and friends. What the fuck is the proper procedure for this?

Chanyeol pulls back and leans against the wall, sighing. “Damn it, why’d you have to come?”

“I was invited, I… I just wanted to wish you guys well.”

“No I don’t mean _why_ I just… FUCK.”

Chanyeol slams his hand against the wall and hangs his head. Sehun stares at him, unsure of what to do. He has no idea what’s going on, what he’s just walked into - or what he’s just brought up. Jongin appears next to them, rubbing Chanyeol’s back. He casts his eyes to the door into the hall for a moment and sighs. “Hey, come on. There’s a small alcove outside we can sit and talk in, all of us. I think that’s best right now.”

Chanyeol immediately stands up straight and heads for the door. Jongin stands, arms crossed over his chest, watching Sehun. “Come on, it’s not as bad as it seems, I swear.”

Sehun debates walking outside and sprinting for his car. It really seems like a good idea, but Jongin is looking at him with that soft, puppy-like pouting look and he can’t say no. He’s never been able to say no to that look.and Jongin knows it and it’s not fair on him to pull it now. His shoulders slump and he motions for Jongin to lead the way. 

It’s just outside, through a small walkway. It’s gorgeous; decorated by a small archway that has roses growing up the side; pinks and whites contrast against the dark brown of the wood and Sehun pauses to appreciate it. 

Jongin sits next to Chanyeol, head resting on his shoulder. Sehun watches them from the corner of his eye, how their hands naturally meet and their fingers entwine like an archaic dance they’ve done for their entire lives. Really, they’re perfect for each other and he hates that this is all happening. He feels terrible for coming; he should have just stayed at home, ordered a pizza, ate three pints of ice cream and cried watching romance films.

This entire thing is just so unfair - all he wanted to do was see them one last time, know that they were doing well and know that there was no chance for him to fix the mistake of a break up with either of them. That’s all he wanted to do. He needed closure and he was happy for them. He wanted to see them tie the knot and start a new adventure together. That’s all he had wanted and yet, somehow, his presence had just fucked everything up for them.

“The thing is,” Sehun looks up as Jongin speaks. He avoids eye contact with either of them, staring at the flower bed next to the small bench he’s perched on. “I don’t think either of us are really over you. And I think seeing you brought that back up for us both.”

Sehun swallows. That definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. “But, you two are together? You’re happy together, hell, you’re getting _married_. I mean I think you are considering what just happened, I hope you are because god I cannot be a homewrecker.”

Chanyeol sighs and finally sits up, matching Sehun’s gaze. “We’ve talked about it before. We both still had a thing for you, both still were in love with you a bit. But we do love each other, and we trust each other so we didn’t bother considering it as something damning that would break us apart. We helped each other through the feelings and lived with them. The break ups were mutual, after all, we just drifted apart because of college and work and time constraints and not being able to see each other enough and that’s fair. Shit like that happens all the time. But I guess neither of us were really over those feelings. We just shoved them aside and pretended like they didn’t exist.”

Sehun shrugs. “Okay, I’m sorry about that? I don’t know what’s going on. I just came here to wish you guys well. I didn’t ask for any of this and there are a lot of family members waiting to deck me and I just. I just wanna get to my car, go home without a broken nose and cuddle with Vivi for the rest of the day.”

Chanyeol seizes up and bends back over, elbows on his knees and head in his hands once more. “That’s not what I’m trying to say.”

“Then what the hell are you guys trying to say because I have no idea.” His tone is laced with anger and he winces at it. Chanyeol is struggling to communicate his feelings; he was like that before. It took Chanyeol forever to be able to talk about some issues. He needs to be more gentle but he’s aggravated. He’s scared, he’s insecure. He just wants to go home. 

Jongin gently rubs Chanyeol’s back before wrapping an arm around him, holding him close. “Do you still have feelings for us, Sehun?”

Sehun freezes. The answer is, of course, yes. He wants to scream it from the top of his lungs, declare his love for them both, but it’s really not that simple. But he’s never been good at hiding his feelings from his face and Jongin can read him like an open book.

“You do still care for us, romantically.”

“What does it matter? You two are better for each other, you should go back in there, calm things down and get married.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I don’t want to get married today.”

Jongin doesn’t flinch, doesn’t seem to take any offence from it and Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Then reschedule?”

Jongin shakes his head and slowly stands. He paces a little before moving to stand in the archway, gently stroking one of the roses. Sehun feels blocked in and looks between them.

Chanyeol grunts, annoyed, and Jongin immediately clears his throat. “Are you really unsure what’s going on, Sehun?”

They’re good together. He’s said it so many times today but it’s true. Jongin picks up where Chanyeol can’t and that’s something Sehun could never really do. 

“I have zero idea what’s going on and I just really want to go home.”

“Just a few minutes and then we’ll let you go.”

Sehun bites his lip but nods, knowing Jongin can see him from the corner of his eye.

“You still like us. We still like you.”

“And?”

Chanyeol stands up. “So, we could call the wedding off now and us _three_ , could… could go out sometime.”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol, eyebrow raised. “You mean… a three-way?”

Jongin chuckles a little. “I mean… it would work, wouldn’t it? We all still love each other, we all have these emotions still. Heck, my fiance just kissed you on our wedding day.” It’s a light tease and Sehun can’t help but smile a little. “Why not give it a go? If it doesn’t work then we split in whatever way makes sense.”

Sehun purses his lips. “I can’t… I can’t make a decision like this right now. Not straight off the bat like this. I’m too emotional, I’m tired, I need… I need to think about this.”

Jongin nods and moves to sit down, wrapping his hand around Chanyeol’s wrist. “Then think. My number’s still the same. Call me when you’ve thought.”

Sehun nods and turns. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t think I need to be sorry but I want to say sorry. This was meant to be a special day for you guys and I did kind of… entirely crash your wedding.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for, but thank you.”

Jongin’s always been the one most understanding of things like this. Sehun nods again and then stalks down the path. He hears them following behind him and the church door swing open and he breaks out into a run. He gets in his car and out the car park as quickly as possible. A quick glance in his rear view mirror tells him that there are a _lot_ of angry guests. He’s not dealing with that today.

* * *

Sehun dials Jongin’s number for the fifth time that day and hangs up almost immediately. He groans and throws the phone across the room. It’s been two weeks since the wedding and he’s still an emotionally constipated mess. He wants to say yes, needs to say yes to their proposal but he _can’t_. There’s something holding him back. Was this his smiting for using the Lord’s name blasphemy right in front of Jesus? He doesn’t know. 

His phone rings and Sehun grabs it, answering it and holding it to his ear. “Hullo?”

“Sehun, what the hell?”

Sehun bolts upright. He should have checked the caller ID. Jongin sounds annoyed and Sehun curses internally. “What’s going on, Sehun?”

“I… I just- I mean- The wedding- I- fuck.”

“Look, Sehun, if you’re just going to treat this like-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“What you two offered. Yes.”

There’s a sharp intake from the other side and Sehun can imagine Jongin’s smile. “We’ll pick you up at eight.”

Sehun hangs up, throwing his phone across the bed. There’s a noise from the ground and he looks down. Vivi looks up at him, his expression nothing but judging. Sehun throws his hands up and buries his face in his pillow. “Not you as well.”

* * *

Nine dates later and they finally tangle into bed, lips on one another, wrecking Jongin between them. They go round after round, Chanyeol and Sehun taking turns wrecking Jongin before they crush him between them. Chanyeol and Jongin fall asleep, tangled together and Sehun lays on the right side of the bed. He doesn't sleep straight away, it's hard to. He watches them, watches his _boyfriends_ as they sleep, skin still slightly shimmering in the moon light from sweat. They're absolutely gorgeous and they're both _Sehun_ 's. 

He wraps his arm around Jongin's waist, lifts his other arm above his head, grasps Chanyeol's hand. They work together like this - they all have a place. Not just in the relationship but in bed, in the kitchen during the day, when walking the dogs. 

Sehun falls asleep with a light feeling in his chest; he doesn't remember the last time he ever felt this happy.

* * *

"I can't move in."

Jongin and Chanyeol stare at Sehun blankly. "What do you mean?"

"There's already four dogs in the house, I'd have to bring Vivi and Monsieur with me... there'd be six dogs in the house. We barely manage walking Toben, Monggu, Jjangah and Jjanggu at the same time."

Chanyeol bursts into laughter, raucous and loud as ever; Sehun should feel offended but his heart sours. Jongin hides his laugh behind his mug of tea. "I'm sure we can figure something out, Sehun. It won't be too big a problem."

Jongin's right. This isn't a problem at all. They had to spring this on him in the morning when he hadn't had any coffee yet. "Uh, then yeah. Yeah I'll move in with you two. But if any of them are mean to Vivi or Monsieur, I'm moving out."

All three of them explode into laughter, relaxing on the couch as the sunrise heats up the living room. Sehun can't wait for every morning to be like this.

* * *

"Sehun, are you ready?"

Sehun looks in the mirror to find his and Jongin's mothers smiling at him. He nods and heads out the small beach-side cabin, stepping into the warm sand. He's glad they chose simple white flowing shirts and jean shorts in the heat of Malaysia. They walk him further down the beach to where the archway and chairs have been set up. He joins Chanyeol on the small step they've been given and wait for Jongin. 

It's been two and a half years since the wedding and Sehun can't help but tear us as Jongin starts to walk down the sandy alcoves, his white tank top already smeared with wet sand and his pre-wedding drink. He has to wipe his eyes before standing up straight, taking Chanyeol's hand. 

This time, Jongin definitely will say _I take thee Oh Sehun_ and this time, it won't cause a family drama and millions of Won in deposits being lost. This time, Sehun will marry Jongin and Chanyeol and they'll start a new life, a new journey together.


End file.
